


Felhívás a keringőre

by Aislin_HU



Series: Hajnal ciklus [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e07 The Secret Sharer, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Translation
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislin_HU/pseuds/Aislin_HU
Summary: Hogy lehet az, hogy Arthur még sosem hallott a lószerszámfényezők céhéről?
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Hajnal ciklus [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604953





	Felhívás a keringőre

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Throwing Down the Gauntlet](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/551590) by jedi_bria. 



> Fordítás. Először publikálva 2011 novemberében a merlinsorozat.eoldalon

Merlinnek annyi. Arthur maga fog végezni vele. „Lószerszámfényezők céhe”, egy fenét.

  
Pedig fájdalommentesnek indult. Unalmasnak, de fájdalommentesnek. A fényezés rejtelmeiről szóló terjengős beszéd nyilvánvalóan Merlin sajátos próbálkozása volt az afeletti visszavágásra, hogy Arthur egy hétre George társaságába kényszerítette őt. A király méltósággal viselte a dolgot; megjegyezte a fontos részeket, és kihúzgálta azokat a terjedelmes leírásokat, amiknek semmi értelmét nem látta. Mikor azonban ezek nélkül gyakorolta a beszédet, az hiányosnak és bizonytalannak érződött, és mivel Arthur semmit nem tudott a fényezésről, nem tudta mivel kitölteni ezeket a hiányos részeket, így kénytelen volt az egészet megtanulni. Ami fair az fair. Tudta, hogy Merlin nem fogja harc nélkül ennyiben hagyni a dolgokat. Ha ez a beszéd szolgált megtorlásként, hát legyen, Arthur elbánik vele – akárhogy is, ennyit azért megérdemelt.

Csak akkor kezdte el utálni Merlint, amikor vezették őt egy kocsmai helyiségbe, ahol vagy harminc férfi és fiú várakozásteljes arcával találta szembe magát. Valami nem stimmelt, és bár még nem sikerült felfedeznie, hol is leledzik a hiba, azért kellően feszültté tette. Mintha egy-két férfi ismerősnek tűnt volna neki a kastély környékéről, de nem tudta volna megmondani, vajon a páncélteremben látta-e őket. Akármi is volt a csali a dologban, a szolgálója _túlságosan is_ elégedettnek tűnt magával. Arthur érezte, hogy ennek nem lesz jó vége.

Már túl volt a beszéd azon részének felén, ami a fényezők hosszú időn át tartó munkától szenvedő karját illette dicsérettel, illetve az ujjlenyomatok helyes eltüntetésének módszereit taglalta, mikor Arthur tervezgetni kezdte saját visszavágását. Körülbelül akkor, mikor észrevette Merlin alig palástolt nevetését.

Arthur olyan méltósággal tekintett körbe a hallgatóságon, amire csakis egy királyi udvarban felnövő személy lehet képes. George a legelső sorban volt, s csodáló áhítattal figyelte Arthurt. Mellette néhány ifjabb fiú állt – Arthur esküdni mert volna, hogy már látta őket az istállóban –, majd egy termetes fickó, akiről a király biztosan tudta, hogy nem más, mint a kastély páncéljait javító kovács. Eddig semmi különös. Mikor azonban felfedezte a szintén egyértelmű elégedettséggel somolygó Gwaine-t a harmadik sorban, Arthur már biztos volt benne, hogy Merlin forral valamit. Ekkor alaposabban is szemügyre vette a második sort, és észrevett néhány konyhai kisinast, a tímár fiát (aki még most is barna foltos volt a festéktől), valamint Leon személyi fegyverhordóját. Mind olyan kölykök, akik Arthur tudomása szerint jó barátságban voltak Merlinnel.

Csakis az éveken át tartó edzésnek köszönhető, hogy dühe nem mutatkozott meg az arcán. Merlin azonban túlságosan is jól ismerte őt: nem kerülte el a figyelmét a király szemének apró megrándulása, ahogy az sem, hogy némán felkiáltott.

Szép munka, Merlin. Szép munka.

Arthur eltöprengett, vajon hány szívességet kellett kérnie a szolgálójának, míg összecsődítette ezt a tömeget. Remélte, hogy soknak kellett súlyos árral fizetnie érte. Mialatt beszélni kezdett arról, hogy milyen nagyra értékeli az egybegyűltek kemény munkáját, amivel azok gondoskodnak az ő és lovagtársai biztonságáról, Arthur a következő lépés tervezgetésébe fogott.

Mikor azonban eljött a virágfűző verseny kezdetének ideje, Arthur elhatározta, hogy inkább Merlin halálát tervezi meg. Ha az inasa háborút akar, hát megkapja.


End file.
